The frequency of cancer in humans has increased in the developed world as the population has aged. For some types of cancers and the stage of disease at diagnosis, morbidity and mortality rates have not improved significantly in recent years despite extensive research. Induction of cell death is one of the most attractive cancer treatment strategies. There is a significant need to identify agents that are capable of inducing cell death in tumor cells and/or that potentiate chemotherapeutic and radiation therapies.